Intertwined Yet Unknown
by Haley M. Taylor
Summary: Toontown wasn't always real, that was until two twins showed up. Now, 150 years later, two twins are needed again to defeat the one who weakens the powers of The Orraculam. Tears will be shed, romances shall grow and truths shall be known.*Dedicated to Imaginarytoon*
1. Prologue

**Hello people of Fanfiction! Before I start with this story, I would like to say thank you to imaginarytoon, creator of ****_The Birchwood Twins,_**** for giving me the inspiration and courage to start my very own series. I would also like to thank everyone else in the world for just being there and being them. Now, without a further adu, I give to you ****_Intertwined Yet Unknown._**

* * *

There was a time in life were toons and humans didn't coexist with each other, unable to be seen by humans, as well as Toontown being nothing but a figment of ones imagination. That was until a pair of twins with the gift to see toons came into the picture. The two had met a few toons and saw how unhappy they were about their predicament, so they decided to do something about it. They went a long distance to find a spellbook called _The Orraculam_, which held the necessary spells that made Toontown and toons to be seen. The twins worked together to make the town for toons to become a reality. Sadly, _The Orraculam_ also had a recipe in it, for what it was for, no one can know for sure. All anyone knows is that it made the brother go crazy with power when he found it, making the twins separate for good. Toontown lived on for 150 years before toons started to not be seen by humans, the same time a destiny was sent. It still lays in the museum of Toontown, stating this;

_Twins again shall be the savoir,_

_ from this villainy and crime,_

_ one is of jewels and royalty, _

_the other of oil and grime._

_ Separated at birth when love was not shown,_

_ yet destinies shall still become, _

_**Intertwined Yet Unknown**._


	2. How About a Red Corvette, Cloverleaf?

**Hello people of Fanfiction! I would like to say thank you to the people who reviewed to this, especially imaginarytoon1. This had me thinking for a while, since I think as I go, but that is life. I now give to you, _Intertwined Yet Unknown-Chapter 2_ **

* * *

_"Muy bien, darle una oportunidad."_ I called out from under a red Corvette."Got it Rookie." My crew mate, Jason, called out before starting the car. I crossed my fingers in desperation, praying to God that it runs. At first, it was stalling until I heard the heavenly sound of the engine revving up." _Ay dios mío, ¡funciona!"_ I slid out from under the car and started jumping ecstatically." Calm down, Leandra." He said as he grabbed my shoulders." _Lo siento_, I'm just happy I got it to work!" I squealed slightly in happiness. Jason just shook his head, snickering in amusement." Well don't get too excited, Rookie. Ya' got a lot more cars to fix in your future." A loud bell rang out, signaling the end of the work day." _Hasta mañana, Jàse._" I said to my partner. That's right, his nickname is _Jàse, _with an 'à'." What ever, Lee." I heard from Jason. I just chuckled and walked to my house, a smile on my face. I couldn't help but be excited about my success today, so I started to recite a poem while skipping.

_Aqui el español_  
_va a la escuela_  
_con el inglés_

_uno-dos-tres_  
_es tan fácil como_  
_one-two-three_

_aqui niños de todas_  
_las razas escriben_  
_bellos poemas_

_tanto en inglés_  
_como en español_  
_hasta en espiral_

_y siguiendo_  
_la clave del_  
_maestro Felipe..."_

I stopped quickly, noticing something green in the corner of my eye and just as quickly turned toward it, seeing it dart into a bush. I grabbed my Swiss Army Knife from my pocket and snuck up to the bush. It started rustling and I got ready to use my knife when a brown bunny hopped out of the bush. I gave a small chuckle before turning around and going back to my poem.

_"...aqui los niños_  
_aprenden a cantar_  
_con el corazón."_

_Eso estuvo cerca.¿Quién era esa muchacha bonita?_ I thought to myself. _More importantly, how did she notice me?_ I sat down on a log and remembered what had happened so far.

* * *

I was walking down the sidewalk, people going past or through me. That's normal for us Toon's , since most people couldn't see us in real life unless allowed. Anyway, I was walking past a car garage, thinking about heading back to HQ, when I jumped up surprised, hearing a female voice yell out." _Ay dios mío, ¡funciona!"_ I ran inside, behind a barrel, and saw a female jumping in excitement. She immediately caught my interest. She looked about 18 years of age with short black hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a fern green long sleeved shirt with a leather vest, a blue jean mini skirt with black leggings and combat boots. My thoughts were interrupted by another voice, male." Calm down, Leandra."_ Leandra, so that was the bastante conocida de la muchacha._ There was still one thing that confused me, the color of her skin. Her skin was very pale and yet, she spoke perfect Spanish with an accent. Before I could figure it out, a loud bell rung out and the _muchacha_ was gone. I ran out and saw her walking, no, skipping her way home. Again, I heard her speak in Spanish, but it was a poem. I kept watching her until she stopped quickly and turned to my direction. I jumped into a bush, breathing silently yet heavily in panic. I heard her chuckle and then her voice fade as she finished her poem.

_Me gusta, me gusta su mucho!_

* * *

**So, How did you like it? Good? Bad? Not so sure? I don't mind, just don't flame. You do, I will send the Toon Patrol on you.**

***Leandra walks in* Hey Hay-Tay, can I read this chapter?**

**Me: Sure**

**(5 minutes later)**

**Lee: GREASY! YOU _COMADREJA PERVERTIDO!_**

**So, um, R&R.**


End file.
